Connected Through the Past
by x.PockyAngel.x
Summary: Taking the U.S. Open championship, Ryoma Echizen makes an abrupt return to Japan with plans of supporting Seishun Gakuen in the Nationals. His rise to victory without conflict left many dumbfounded, however the fact that Ryoma brought back a girl was more astounding. Their relationship an enigma, simply what role does she play in his life? Friend? Relative? Or maybe someone closer?


**_Disclamer: I do _****_NOT_****_ own Prince of Tennis_**

* * *

**Full Summary: **

Taking the U.S. Open championship, Ryoma Echizen makes an abrupt return to Japan with plans of supporting Seishun Gakuen in the Nationals. His rise to victory without conflict left many dumbfounded, however the fact that Ryoma brought back a girl was more astounding. Easily more than friends, but a distant way from lovers. Their relationship an enigma, simply what role does she play in his life?

* * *

**Prologue:**

The pitter-patter of rapid footsteps connected with the marble floor numerous times, the lengthy, red velvet strands of hair flowed freely behind her panicked face. Backed by a youthful exuberance and an unlimited possession of stamina, her doe-like eyes continued to frantically roam throughout the vast airport terminal.

'_Where could the luggage conveyor belt be?... I know it is pretty crowded in here, but something as large as that wouldn't be missed… Would it?'_

A pair of hazel eyes observed his partner's every moment, lips curled up in amusement, hidden as he occasionally took a sip from his grape-flavored Ponta. A large luggage cart piled high with suitcases and duffle bags lay beside the prince, with the red-head's destination behind him.

Her facial expression over time grew helpless, pride no longer meant anything to the stubborn girl as she turned to a staff member for assistance.

'_Che. I've toyed with her for long enough.' _

Aluminum made contact with metal to create a muffled rustle, disposing of the empty soda can. The white Fila cap readjusted lower, it's shadow cowering over his eyes, as he tucked his hands into pockets of the trousers adorn, heading in the direction of his partner.

* * *

"_Excuse me."_The young girl asked politely, tapping on the staff member's shoulder. "_I am __searching for the luggage conveyor belt, there is someone waiting for me there, would you mind directing-"_

The sentence came to a halt as she gandered at the man's bewildered expression, causing her eyebrows to slightly furrow together.

'_Is there something I'm doing wrong…?' _Her thoughts trailed off. '_I don't believe not being able to locate a destination is something others should gawk about.'_

"Rachel." The red-head's ears perked up, head snapping towards the owner of the voice. "Might I remind you we're in Japan now, not as many people here are fluent in English as you think."

She blinked in realization, her mouth formed a small O, then nodded in final understanding before staring at the person in front of her.

"Ryoma!" The girl known as Rachel, exclaimed, her silver eyes glistening with merriment. She proceeded to childishly glomping him. "Where were you! You just left me!"

Rachel paused and muttered the last few words over again. "...You left me…" As soon as the words left her tongue, the smile immediately replaced itself with a mixture of a frown/pout.

Her hand balled up into a small fist. "Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka!" Rachel started to hit Ryoma's chest lightly with her fists, unaware of the amount of commotion she was making.

Passengers gathered around the waiting area, even bypassers on the second story of the terminal began to stare, sweat-dropping.

Not knowing what to do in this situation, his eye twitched remotely as he stood there entertained.

'_And to think this girl shares the same age as I...'_

Rachel's unceasing frown was directed at him. "You know well this is my first time here! You're so me-"

"Itai..." The silver-eyed girl whimpered, nurchering her forehead. Eyes commencing to glisten with unshed tears.

Fed up with Rachel's complaining, the hazel-eyed boy flicked her forehead nonchalantly.

"Che." The prince grabbed her wrist and forcefully dragged her across, towards their luggage cart. "We're reunited, be happy."

Long lashes fanned over the soft swells of her cheeks, she sighed. "Hai."

* * *

As they exited Narita Airport Terminal 2, the duo were seen carrying their own respective luggage.

Strapped onto Ryoma's back was his navy Seigaku bag containing his tennis equipment and a handheld red n' yellow duffle bag filled with his needed necessities. Rachel had a small navy-blue sports bag slung on her left shoulder, trailing just a few feet behind her was a medium, charcoal travel suitcase.

They held a comfortable silence, with Rachel humming and Ryoma on his Ponta drinking spree. A large shadow produced from thin air caught their attention, a plane in the distance finished boarding the passengers moments ago, immediately taking flight afterwards. A soft trails of a cloud-like object followed the aircraft, leaving pure white wisps against the clear blue skies.

There were pros and cons of standing directly beneath an airplane, sure the engine was uproarious nonetheless, on such a scorching day like today, the light breeze created a sense of bliss.

The prince removed his cap and fanned himself once the breeze had left him. "So hot."

Rachel didn't respond, doe-like eyes darted around trying to spot a taxi, placing her baggage on the concrete pavement.

"Ryoma, what's the number for a taxi?" She asked, motioning to her iPhone, tired from searching.

The boy with green-tinted hair glanced over her shoulder and seized it out of her grasp, raising the mobile phone clean out of her reach, entering the number as he played keep away with Rachel.

The silver-eyed girl's own height is only a smidge more (¼ of an inch), in comparison to average height, however Ryoma still remains several inches taller.

About to revert from as minimal jumping and snatching as possible (clearly futile) to the main moral of all her martial arts and gymnastics lessons, Rachel's eyes began to resemble the fiery halo the strands of hair were in currently.

The aftermath of anyone being possibly injured never came, Ryoma tossed her phone back and a smirk tugging at his lips.

She scowled at his daily teasing, positioning her cell phone beside her ear, an extremely loud dialing noise made her flinch. Putting as much distance away from the damaged ear and the iPhone, her eyes fixated onto the boy whistling innocently the second Rachel realized he had put on speaker.

'_Well, well. Kitten got claws…' _Ryoma chuckled, his sadistic side wholeheartedly enjoying her reactions.

The scowl was wiped off her face as soon as a voice on the line made itself known, her mood like a whole other person's.

"Yes, I'd like a taxi to Tokyo… I'm currently in front of Narita Airport Terminal 2, rough estimate of how long the wait will be?... 5 to 10 minutes?... Okay, thank you very much."

"Your school's national tournament begins tomorrow, correct?" Rachel verified hanging up, but shortly resumed talking afterward. "This gives me an opportunity to unpack later."

* * *

_Smash! _The remains of the Ponta lay crinkled and flattened in the palms of Ryoma's hand. Planning to discard the junk at another time, it was stored in a small pocket located on the outer side of his duffle bag.

An elbow anchored atop of the leather arm rest, Ryoma nonchalantly rested his chin upon his right palm. His eyes impassive as he gazed indifferently at the objects seemingly passing by.

Rachel's forehead connected with the tinted car window, eyes brimmed with genuine curiosity. Sakura trees lining the concrete pavement, their orchid petals riding on the afternoon breezes, glimmering softly underneath the sunlight. The racing saffron taxi cab, the entire road, showered in these elegant blossoms.

Their radiant beauty awed Rachel, effectively silencing her and the remaining occupants of the automobile, enough to hear the gentle purring of the engine.

Her attention unknowingly trailed to a small family, a young couple and their son. The little boy's laughing face and the smiles from the parents, as they chased each other around the nearby park. Merriment in their eyes, while silver ones took a crestfallen hue.

The elder driver, clad in uniform and cap, glanced at his rear view mirror. Dull navy-blue eyes catching the presence of two neatly placed tennis bags. Resembling a wall, as they lie in between his passengers. .

"Do you two play tennis?" Curiosity struck the man.

"Yes." Rachel replied, eyes tearing away from the window. The prince nodded in agreement.

"You know." The driver started. "I heard two middle school students did well in the U.S Open. You guys should work hard too." He said encouragingly with a small smile displayed.

The redhead grinned at Ryoma knowingly, nudging him with her elbow. He lowered cap, and paused awkwardly. "Yeah…Thanks."

* * *

"Tadaima." The boy with green-tinted hair muttered, removing his shoes at the front wooden step.

"Seishounen!" A man shouted, from the kitchen next door, dropping his 'newspaper'.

His black-brown hair kept in a short and messy style, hazel-brown eyes which the said boy inherited. "You really surprised me there! I didn't know you came back today! You never tell us anything!" A loud laugh escaped his lips as he marched out from the hallway and proceeded to slap his son on the back.

Ryoma glared. "That wasn't necessary, Oyaji." This only caused the latter to laugh even more.

"It's only natural for a son of mine to win the U.S. Open." Nanjirou boasted, ruffling the prince's already unkempt hair. "Well done, Ryoma."

"Ojamashimasu, Mr. Echizen-san." A more feminine voice interrupted the scene.

The man in his late thirties turned to the front door. In his sight was a young girl, carrying a duffle and lugging a suitcase. She politely gave a quick bow.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance." Rachel straighten out and smiled genuinely.

"Ohhh. You even brought back a girl." Nanjirou bellowed once more holding Ryoma in a headlock with a wide smirk. "I never knew you had it in you, Seishounen! I'm now officially proud of you, young man."

She blinked, slight confusion on her face. "I think you're mistaken, has Mrs. Rinko-san explained this to you yet?"

"What does that lady have to say?"

The red-head pointed to something behind the father and son. A kettle with the capacity to serve a small family.

"Shall we discuss this matter over tea?"

* * *

**(AN: This chapter is currently incomplete, I have been facing writer's block for this so... please don't hate in comments.**


End file.
